The continued demand for electronic devices calls for an increasingly larger demand for semiconductor wafers. The increase in manufacturing to produce these wafers takes a substantial toll on the environment in the form of resource utilization and the creation of environmentally damaging waste. Thus, there is an increased demand for more ecologically-friendly and environmentally responsible methods of wafer manufacture and of manufacturing in general.